Pressure
by mattersoftheheart
Summary: Oneshot. How Nate deals with a little thing called pressure and Shane's reaction to it. Nate and Shane FRIENDSHIP. Warning, dark content material. RxR! was up previously, had to be taken down and reposted with disclaimer.


**Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own Camp Rock, the characters of Nate, Shane or Caitlyn, neither do I own anything recognisable. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Pressure. At some point we all experience it and at some point, we all break under it. How it affects us and how we handle it is different for each person. Some people thrive under pressure but inevitably, fall foul to it; it's really just a matter of how hard and fast we do.

-------------------

Shane knew about pressure. He constantly lived under it from his manager, the record company, his celebrity friends, even his girlfriend. Shane used the evasion technique, running and running until he gathered enough strength for a head-on collision. Granted, the other members of Connect Three had to ship him off to Camp Rock because he became something he wasn't an arrogant, self-obsessed jerk. At first he hated Jason and Nate for it, but that was before he met Mitchie . It's safe to say that they bonded because of the pressures they faced, individually and together.

Jason didn't really understand pressure. He deflected it and remained his 'out there' self because let's face it, it's his lone defense mechanism. Oh, dear Jason, there's not much else to say.

Nate however didn't manage as effectively as his band mates in the long-term. He survived brilliantly in the beginning, thriving; at the peak of his game. Unfortunately his manager, Shane and even Jason noticed, taking advantage of that. They piled on the work and with that came more stress. They thought he could handle everything and anything that was thrown on him. Alas, he cracked and fell into a harsh spiral of defeat, misery and pain. Naturally he hid it well - anyone would think he was a master of deceit. Until it all fell apart.

Nate had had enough. He shut everyone out of his private life, ceasing all exterior conversations except for the rare times when social interaction was imperative. He tried and failed at coping alone. So, he made drink his company, taking little drinks when no-one was watching- straight shot.

-------------------

Shane began the short walk to the hotel room he shared with his two best friends. He wasn't keen on sharing personal space but hey, it was only for the remainder of the stop in Seattle.

When he arrived, the door was closed. Shane slipped the key card across the lock and entered. The room was in complete darkness, which was odd considering Nate had come up here over an hour ago and it was too early in the afternoon for him to be asleep but nevertheless the blinds were shut and the light was off.

"Nate?" He called, flicking on the light, bathing the room in artificial sunlight.

Nate gave a weak growl, lifting his head up from the desk.

Shane looked at him; he had black circles deep under his eyes that the front man of the band hadn't noticed before. He spotted half a bottle of liquor by Nate's side and an empty one in the bin below.

"Turn the light off Shane." He growled, turning his head so that it lay between his arms, effectively cutting out most of the harsh light.

"Hi to you too."

Shane walked lamely over to his best friend and sat down in the empty chair opposite him.

"You kn-ow.. the light was off for a rea-son." Nate slurred.

"I know." Shane gulped. "Trust me, I know."

"Well, th-en. Tur-n it off."

"No."

Nate grumbled under his breath. He hated one word answers. He glared at his friend but Shane just looked back, concerned.

Shane could handle the drink.

He could handle the slurs.

He could handle the glares.

What he couldn't handle was the reality that Nate was no longer the person he used to be, the pain he saw behind those familiar eyes.

So, Shane slapped Nate across the face in a desperate attempt to restore some normality to the curly haired Rock star.

"Snap out of it man. Get a clue!"

Nate's eyes narrowed. He fully expected Shane to do this.

"No Shane _you_ get a clue. I'm fed up of dealing with your problems and of you loading everything you can't handle onto me, because you can't be bothered to get up off your lazy rear and deal with reality! You don't give a second thought to how it makes me feel or how much strain it puts on _my_ life! I'm not your personal monkey boy and I don't live to serve you."

Shane was stunned into silence and Nate took this as his rare chance to continue without interruption.

"I'm just as equal a member of Connect Three as you are, Shane! We're supposed to be living the dream together: you, me and Jase; best friends, but more like brothers. Where'd that go Shane? It changed, didn't it, and now I'm left to deal with everything that has even the smallest chance of carrying consequences or responsibility, while you and Jason get to live out the Rock star lifestyle. You get all the fame and enjoyment and it really can't be that hard for you. I definitely drew the short straw and it sucks."

Nate ended his speech and took another gulp of the liquor, letting the liquid burn as it seared down his throat. He closed his eyes, savouring the sensation.

"I didn't know you felt this way Nate."

He opened his eyes and looked hopelessly at the raven haired man opposite him.

"Of course you didn't, because you never cared enough to even say 'please' or 'thank you', let alone ask how I was. You're all about moving forward, never looking back."

"You should have told us. We could have helped you." There was a tone of pity in his voice as he spoke.

Nate groaned, taking another swig of alcohol. He laid his head back down on the desk shielding himself from the blinding, cheap, fluorescent lighting of the hotel room. The pity he heard in his best friend's voice was exactly why he didn't tell anyone. That and the fact he knew that if it was up to them, they'd send him to rehab or a psych ward.

"Shane shut up for once in your life! You're making it sound like I'm a basket case." Nate shot back out of self-defence, lifting his head once more.

"Nate..."

"No Shane. You have Mitchie to whine to- she doesn't mind talking and taking on your bull because you take on an equal amount of hers." He smiled bitterly. "I'm betting that she whispers comforting words in your ear that make you let your guard down and then all your problems melt away, just like that."

Shane silently wondered how Nate knew all that and hit the nail on the head perfectly.

The curly-haired man laughed. "Jason goes home to Tess each night and tells her about his day as she tells him about hers. They moan, whine and laugh together until eventually Tess tells him to buck up and get over it. I'm guessing he's gotten used to her so he replies with some sarcastic, off the cuff comment and somehow, next thing you know they're playfully chasing each other around the house with Tess yelling at him to put her down and get dinner started already."

Shane nodded and chuckled, almost to himself. Nate was probably right there, too.

Nate smiled slightly in response.

"See I know you two and I even know your girls but face it Shane you hardly even know me. I know you weren't expecting to find me like this that's for sure."

Shane remained silent.

"I'm complicated to understand but not once you actually take the time to know me better."

"You're right, I don't know you half as well as I should. We're gonna get through this okay?"

Nate rolled his eyes at how cliché and chick flick-ish it sounded even though he was glad Shane had taken notice.

Shane reached over and took the liquor bottle, poured it's contents down the sink, and left the empty bottle in the bin.

The guitarist laughed. "Whatever Shane. You would have made an_ awesome_ psychiatrist."

Shane laughed in response as he re-entered the room. "Just one of my many multitudes of talents." his expression softened. "Just no more heavy drink okay?"

Nate nodded, sobering a little already.

Shane stood by the door, turning off the light. "Try and get some sleep bro," he ordered softly, using the fraternal term that he wished they could once again return to.

"Yeah, okay. It's sad to know I don't have a girl of my own to moan to.... and about though." Nate conceded as he stumbled over to his bed, phone in hand and laid down.

"You never know man."

Suddenly Nate's phone began to vibrate in his hand and the caller ID screen lit up.

"Caitlyn." He whispered thinking about his best friend of four years. Nate smiled- maybe there really was hope to be found yet.

Shane looked at the broken man and by being able to see his face illuminated by the light from his cell phone, he saw there was a smile in place. He couldn't help but let a smile creep across his own face because maybe, just maybe, everything would be back to normal much sooner than he thought.

"Well maybe your girl is closer than you thought."

Nate glanced up at him, sleepy excitement in his eyes. Shane saw that his best friend, knowingly or not, had fallen in love with one Caitlyn Gellar.

Nate answered his phone.

"Hey Caity." He greeted warmly, using the little nickname only he was allowed to call her.

"_Nathaniel! Where the heck are you?"_ The voice on the end of the line asked, slightly tinged with anger.

"In my hotel room."

"_Oh. Okay. Are you alright?"_ Caitlyn worried, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah. Just a little drunk that's all."

"_Oh great. You run off and get drunk, leaving me down here with Tess! She keeps trying to give me freakin' style advice!" _She teased lightly.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"_Yes. Yes you are. We'll talk tomorrow and I'll figure out a way you can make it up to me then."_

"I'm good to talk now if you want, keep you away from the clutches of the style queen?" He chuckled.

"_Two words Nate. Save. Me."_

"I'll try, just as long as you save me too."

"_Deal."_ She knew he needed her help by the tone of his voice and she'd be there anytime, no questions asked.

Shane grinned. There was no point in telling Nate to get some rest now.

He stepped out quietly, hearing Nate tell Caitlyn everything he had told him, and more, and somehow he knew they'd be fine. After all, Nate had his girl now, and that's all he ever really needed- just someone who understood.


End file.
